Mint Frappe
by gab95lin
Summary: Thing get a little out of hand when the Swan-Mills family try to do a make over to their house before Emma moves in. Fluffy SwanQueen. One shot.


**Hi, **

**My good friend Claudia made a request for this one shot. I hope everyone enjoys it! Please leave a comment, request or complain. They are all welcome. **

* * *

"I've got all my things packed and ready to move!" Emma said excited as ever, as she put down the last gallon of paint that needed to be brought in. "Well then, we shouldn't take much longer and start painting, so you can get started with the move," Regina said grabbing the brushes and handing them over to Emma and Henry. "I can't believe Ma is finally moving in with us! This is awesome!" Henry said with a big smile displayed on his face. He was standing in the middle of his two moms, enjoying the sense of the feeling of a family. It was something he had craved since he met Emma, and he would finally be able to enjoy it everyday.

It had been a year since Emma and Regina started dating, and they were ready to take the next step in their relationship. As a result of this, Regina had decided to re-paint the whole mansion so they could have a fresh and new beginning for all of them. It had been a long and tiring journey before they got together. Someone was always getting in between them, situations were always popping up out of nowhere and keeping them apart, but they finally managed to not let anything keep them apart any longer. There had been a sense of relief the day they told Henry about their secret affair. The kid had taken the news better than both women could have imagined. Henry had been so happy when they shared the news with him. A family. He finally had a family. And it was nonetheless his two mothers. The fights were long over, there was no one else getting in between them, and now he could enjoy both of his moms. It was more exciting to know that now they would finally live under the same roof.

"We should start with the rooms," Emma suggested.  
"Let's start with the master bedroom then," Regina replied. The three of them made their way up the stairs and into the room. The vague memory of when they were buying the paint came to Regina as they set up everything in the now empty room.

* * *

"Emma, you don't have to choose everything around your food preferences," Regina said in an annoyed tone as Emma made her final decision.  
"But Regina!" Emma pouted holding the palette of colors next to her face. Manipulating Regina was always easy when she did her famous puppy face. It never failed, especially after the first time they had sex, but that's another story.  
"You couldn't have chosen anything different? Mint Frappe? You chose the color that our room will be for the next years to come, based on your favorite drink," Regina said crossing her arms incredibly annoyed. If she was being honest, the color wasn't bad at all. It was a light mint color, not too aggressive and not too light, and it was perfect for the room they would be sharing soon. With the light from the windows and the new color, the room would indeed look much lighter and fresher.  
"But you love me anyway!" Emma said in a mocking way, and before Regina could answer Emma kissed her.

* * *

After a few minutes, the two biggest walls were coated with fresh paint, and ready to leave to dry. Everything was going according to plan, and little by little, they finished the room. Next, they moved into Henry's room. The kid had gone crazy choosing the color for his room. He insisted that he was now a man, and the color blue was no longer suitable for him. Instead, he chose a white pearl color. Regina, of course, had been very pleased with her son's choice, while Emma tried to get Henry to chose a much more extroverted color.

"Come on Henry! This bright green would look awesome!" She exclaimed.  
'What's with you and green now?" Henry asked twisting his head to the side.  
"What? Green is awesome!" Emma answered sounding like a child.  
No matter how hard she tried to convince her son to get a different color, every attempt was a failure.

"Think fast!" Henry said as he launched his brush at Emma. Emma didn't react quick enough getting her side full with white paint.

"Henry!" she said giving him a smirk that could only mean something was coming his way, "You're going to regret that!" She said running towards him. She got her brush full of paint and painted Henry's back, ensuring the black shirt was covered in white paint. Both mother and son were laughing like little kids, enjoying the moment, while forgetting and ignoring the very serious Regina who only watched with a face of disapproval. Someone was in trouble.

"I would suggest you both stop fooling around and get back to work if we want to finish today," she said getting back to painting the wall. "I told you, we should have hired someone to pai..."

Regina was interrupted when she felt the cold, wet paint sliding down her face. Giggles were the only thing she could hear from the back of the room. She squinted her eyes, determination in her sight, and a smirk displayed on her face.

"What do you both think you are doing?" She said holding her hands up to hold the ammunition. The ammunition being the paint.

"Protecting ourselves!" Henry said with a squeaky voice, as he hid behind Emma.

"Hey kid! That's not fair, don't use me as a shield!" Emma said in protest, but she was ignored. There was no way that Henry could come from behind her.

"Now, now, now, who's being a little chicken?" She raised her brush, and gave them a half smile.

Both Emma and Henry came out of the corner where they were hiding.

"Regina, I.. It was.. I'm sorry," Emma said surrounding herself.

Without further explanation, Regina let her brush splash Emma with the paint on it. The blonde opened her mouth when she saw what Regina had just done. "What do you think you are doing?" Emma asked the same question the brunette had just asked a few moments ago.

"You declared war and I fired back," She said really proud of her actions. By then, they hadn't noticed that Henry had exited the room, looking for a safe place to hide as he knew things were about to get crazy with both of his moms playing with the paint like children.

"Oh really, your Majesty?" Emma said getting closer to the pail of paint. She soaked her brush in the paint once again and before Regina could do anything else, she ran towards her, attacking Regina from her face to the length of her body. Emma could hear Regina laughing as she wrapped her body against her, getting her full of the paint she had just poured over her. Emma loved to hear that laugh. Over the last year that they had been dating, Emma discovered that there were plenty of things that made Regina Mills laugh, like when Henry pouted, pleading for one more scoop of ice cream, or Regina's favorite chick flick, Mean Girls, because she felt like she could be Regina George, or whenever Emma did something goofy. Emma swore that Regina's laughter could end war, so she loved to hear it as much as possible. It brought life to her heart, and she found meaning in her life because of it.

"Regina," Emma said in a low and dangerous voice, "these are my favorite jeans."

"Well, you should have thought of that before you got me covered in this paint," Regina said getting back to painting Henry's wall.

"You missed a spot," Emma said touching Regina's nose with her index finger full of paint. As Regina turned to face her, Emma took Regina gently in her arms, a smile already spread out on both of their faces. "Regina Mills, have I ever told you how extremely sexy you look while painting?"

"No you haven't," Regina said leaning in for a kiss. It was a quick peck as she placed her paint filled hand on Emma's cheek.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Emma said sounding more like a child than a grown woman.

"Who said I was trying to be fair, darling?" Regina had a Machiavelli-like smile on her face. Emma decided that she would wipe that smile away the same way she had done many times before. She came closer to Regina, gaining a tighter hold of her. She grabbed Regina's face with both hands, and pulled her face into a long, passionate kiss. Without noticing, both of them stepped towards the wall, until Regina's back landed. As both of them felt the wet paint, they started laughing and changed direction. Neither noticed that they were walking to where the paint was laid. Emma tripped over the bucket taking Regina with her. By the time they landed on the floor, they were both covered in white paint. They couldn't control their laughter, and laughed until their stomachs started to ache.

"You guys should get to work instead of playing around," Henry said from the entrance of his room. Both women looked his way, then back to each other, and with an understanding look, they got up and went after their son. No one was safe from paint that day.


End file.
